La Bataille de Valmy
by Iuu Chan
Summary: 1792 : l'armée Française et l'armée Prussienne sont face à face. Jusque-là rien d'anormal ... Pourtant, il semblerait que la petite visite nocturne de France ait laissé des traces, et pas des bonnes, dans le campement Prussien. One-Shot / La Guerre façon Hetalia


HEY ! J'espère que vous aimez les cours d'histoire ... Enfin, celui-ci va être particuliers.

Bref, pas de Yaoi au programme si vous vous attendez à deux nations copulant sous un soleil couchant, vous êtes loin du compte. Enfin, je vous laisse la surprise ~

**One-Shot Rating T** : Pas du joli vocabulaire / Allemand bancal (D'ailleurs, les traductions sont à la fin o/)

Hetalia n'est toujours pas à moi ...

**Résumé** : La bataille de Valmy, anecdote pleine de fierté pour France mais épisode pas vraiment awesome pour Prusse. Disons qu'un petit accident va vite se transformer en énorme galère où sa superbe en a pris un sacré coup.

En espérant que j'ai pas trop fait de boulettes au niveau historique 8D. En tout cas, sachez que ce qui arrive à Prusse est vrai x3

* * *

1789. A moins que vous ayez vécu dans une caverne tout au long de votre vie, je pense que vous devez savoir l'importance de cette année pour notre merveilleux pays qu'est la France. Francis, lui non plus, ne pouvait pas oublier cette date. Le jour où sa mémoire lui ferait défaut à ce sujet, il serait bon à enfermer. Qui ne pouvait pas connaître la Révolution Française ? La souveraineté nationale, la liberté, l'égalité ... Vous savez tous les beaux mots que vous rabâchent votre professeur d'histoire. Le truc tellement bourrage de crâne que les dates vous stalke tout au long de votre vie. Vous rêvez 1789, vous mangez 1789, vous souffrez avec 1789. Petite pensée pour tous les étudiants qui sont en train de se taper la tête devant leurs révisions en tentant en vain de faire rentrer ces fichues dates. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas tant ce grand événement qui a marqué l'esprit de France à cette période. Disons qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une mésaventure trois ans plus tard de notre cher awesome Prussien qui lui trottera à jamais dans les idées. Oui, c'est bien beau de vouloir renverser le pouvoir sauf que le peuple sans Francis ne serait pas allé bien loin. Il était au premier rang au 14 juillet lors de la prise de la Bastille, il avait été le premier à condamner la fuite du roi à Varennes en 1791 et il avait été le premier à être envoyé sur le front lorsqu'Autriche lui avait gentiment déclaré la guerre, suivi de près par Prusse puis par cet imbécile d'Angleterre. Pff, ce dernier était vraiment dans tous les coups foireux quand il fallait botter le cul de France. Notre révolutionnaire n'était pas contre, de se faire botter le cul, mais dans d'autres circonstances. Après tout, on est nation de l'Amour même en temps de guerre.

Bref, avançons-nous jusqu'en 1792 où nos chères monarchies, tremblantes devant la possibilité de révolutions dans leurs pays, n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que d'acculer France. On est gentil, on ne déforme pas ce dernier mot. France était le dominant, jamais il ne se laisserait encu-. Hum. Merci à la personne qui vient de donner un coup de coude discret dans les côtes du narrateur. Le 18 août de cette merveilleuse année, Prusse, ses soldats ainsi qu'une bonne partie des soldats d'Autriche - sans Autriche puisqu'il était occupé sur d'autres fronts - marchèrent à l'intérieur du territoire ayant pour but de rallier la capital pour rétablir le pouvoir royal fragilisé. L'armé de France dirigée par ses soins était ... Oulà, comment dire pour ne pas le vexer. Complètement désorganisée et s'était faite submerger en quelques secondes devant un Gilbert hilare. Vint ensuite Longwy qui ne tarda pas à tomber puis Verdun.

France, ne désirant pas perdre contre son ex-allié des guerres de succession Autrichiennes, retrouva Prusse dans le campement ennemi un soir pour essayer de soudoyer l'awesome guerrier afin qu'il déguerpisse des territoires français sans faire d'histoire. C'est beau de croire au Père Noël. Il pénétra donc dans le campement sans grande difficulté - quand il dit aux soldats de garde qui il était, ils avaient éclaté de rire et l'avaient laissé entrer, allez savoir pourquoi.

« Alors Gilbird, prêt à assister à mon awesome victoire sur ce nigaud de Français ? »

France s'approcha de l'embouchure de la tente et toqua dans une porte invisible pour demander la permission d'entrer à Prusse. Ce dernier étant parti dans ses délires mégalomanes, rien ne semblait pouvoir attirer son attention. Il était de dos face à un miroir en train de parler ... A son oiseau. Herm. Purée, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à parler à des trucs imaginaires ? Entre Angleterre qui avait de mystérieux dialogues avec sa licorne, Autriche qui commençait à parler de temps à autre à son violon et maintenant, même Prusse s'y mettait. Francis était ... Désespéré. Il allait morfler à cause de trois allumés qui discutaient dans le vide. Y'avait de quoi péter un câble, non ?

« Tu te demandes comment je compte gagner, hein ? »

C'est un oiseau, qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre ? pensa tellement fort France que tout le camp avait dû l'entendre. Et pourtant, le piaf émit un espèce de bruit genre Piyoo que Prusse interpréta de suite en « Oui, raconte-moi comment tu vas faire, oh grand maître vénéré, incarnation du génial sur cette Terre. »

Le Prussien souleva sa longue cape rouge dans un grand geste de pure classe puis dégaina son épée. France toussa bruyamment dans l'espoir qu'on le remarque, de peur d'assister à la scène qui allait suivre. Quoique ... Si Prusse révélait son plan, il pourrait rentrer à son camp et le révéler à ses soldats pour que ceux-ci se préparent à l'offensive prussienne. Pas bête ... Au moins, ils n'auraient pas de surprise demain sur le champs de bataille : ils allaient en faire de la chair à canon de ces fichus envahisseurs. Le Français s'attendait à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, un plan de la mort qui tue tout, le truc tordu mais efficace qui clouait l'adversaire sur place le faisant supplier de l'achever. Suspendu aux lèvres de Prusse, Francis fixait sa proie comme un chat prêt à bondir.

« Déjà, je fais ça ... »

Prusse donna un léger coup d'épée dans son oreiller.

« Puis j'arrive par derrière et CRACK BOOM PRENDS-TOI CA. Du bist schwach, klein Franckreich. Et là RECRACKBOOM Kesesesese. »

Après avoir donné une succession de coups complètement hasardeux sur son oreiller en plumes ... Non, j'atténue un peu trop, corrigeons cela. Après avoir complètement massacré son oreiller à coup d'épée, le Prussien partit dans le rire qui le caractérisait tant, entrecoupé de Kesesese à tout va.

« Wunderbar, hein ? A mon image. »

France se claqua la paume de sa main contre son front, à la limite du suicide. Récapitulons, il allait perdre face à trois tarés qui conversaient avec des choses inanimées ou dénuées du don de parole et qui n'avaient pas de plan. Rien, nada, nichts, niet, le néant complet. Pas la moindre ébauche d'organisation. M'enfin, il s'attendait à quoi de la part de l'adorateur de Fritz ? A quelque chose de parfaitement structuré ? Non, son Prussien n'était pas du tout ainsi : il chargeait sans réfléchir et bourrinait comme un ours pour renverser les troupes adverses. Les plans, c'était pour les minables, rien ne valait la bonne vieille technique du « Je fonce et on verra bien ce que ça donne. »

S'en était trop pour le Français qui s'avança vers son adversaire et qui le coupa dans son élan d'awesomitude en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Il était là pour négocier, pas pour assister à une représentation théâtrale de mauvais goût.

« Ah tiens France, je ne t'avais pas remarqué ... Tu viens capituler ?

- Ahah, jamais je ne mettrais un genou à terre devant toi, ni devant personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

- Moui, c'est ce qu'ils me disent tous avant de me supplier de les achever ... Écoute, je n'ai rien personnellement contre toi mais disons que Fritz Vater m'a un peu forcé la main sur ce coup-là. T'sais, collaborer avec l'autre coincé d'Autrichien ne m'a jamais enchanté.

- Eh bien, demi-tour ! Rentre chez toi ...

- Attends, t'as décidé de faire de l'humour aujourd'hui ou bien ? Tu crois sérieusement que je vais me tirer d'ici ? Non, ce ne serait pas awesome du tout ...

- Je ne pensais pas en venir à de telles extrémités, mais tu veux combien ?

- Hein ?! T'es malade ? Combien quoi ?

- Combien d'argent, évidemment ! Ou ... Je peux toujours payer en nature si cela te tente. » Gilbert attrapa les épaules de France pour lui faire faire un demi-tour afin de le reconduire à l'entrée de la tente. Tss, il n'avait tout bonnement aucune envie de terminer cette guerre parce que l'autre lui avait offert je-ne-sais-quoi. C'était pas classe comme victoire ... Lui il voulait en découdre.

« Proposition très alléchante mais non merci. Gute Nacht, Frankreich. »

Et il ferma sa tente à ce pauvre Français qui se retrouva un peu bête devant l'habitation en tissu. Il aurait pensé que les négociations auraient duré un peu plus longtemps. Quel homme cruel ce Gilbert de refuser des faveurs sexuelles ! En temps normal, c'était une technique imparable.

« Au nom du Bad Friend Trio ! Pense à notre amitié ! Hurla-t-il en pleine nuit si bien qu'il réveilla la moitié des hommes.

- Ouais, ouais, à demain sur le champs de bataille. »

C'était mort, il allait devoir se battre demain. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Déjà affronter les Autrichiens n'était pas une mince affaire alors les Prussiens en plus ... Tout était fichu, sa Révolution n'avait servi à rien, le roi allait de nouveau monter sur le trône. Pendant un moment, il envisagea la possibilité de camper devant la porte de son ex-ami et de l'appeler toute la nuit jusqu'à le faire céder. Non, il n'allait quand même pas oser faire cela ... Et pourtant, il se posta devant l'entrée fermée et frappa sur la toile trois fois.

« Prusse. »

Il recommença l'opération.

« Prusse »

Puis une troisième fois, une quatrième, une cinquième ... Prusse confortablement installé dans son lit tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer l'importun. Vint ensuite la quarantième fois où France répéta son petit manège et où Prusse cru qu'il allait sortir de la tente pour trucider l'autre sur le champs. Il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il avait besoin de repos pour être au mieux de sa forme mais ce perdant l'en empêchait. Il grogna. Il allait sérieusement lui bourrer la gueule.

« FICK DICH ! ARSCHFICKER ! »

France buga sur le coup, ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de ce que disait son interlocuteur. D'ailleurs, vu le ton qu'utilisait celui-ci, cela ne devait pas être des politesses ... Oh ! Sa langue à lui était mélodieuse et romantique, il n'acceptait pas qu'on profère de telles insultes en son territoire.

« Doucement, on peut toujours discuter calmement, _mon ami_. »

Il appuya bien sur ses derniers mots dans sa langue maternelle sauf que pour seule réponse, il eu un tir de baïonnette qui passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête, trouant la tente. Inutile de dire que le Français déguerpit à une vitesse phénoménale, des ailes lui poussant soudainement. Dans sa fuite, il attrapa une lanterne posée sur le sol mais trébucha sur un caillou, sa lanterne périclita dans un long crie d'agonie sur un chariot de provisions non loin de là. Un joli feu de camp illumina le bivouac prusso-autrichien tandis que les vivres de ces derniers se consumaient. France jugea que la situation craignait vraiment pour lui. Il était près de deux heures du matin, il rappliqua à son campement puis s'enferma dans sa propre tente pour ne plus en sortir de peur de trouver Prusse dehors en train de l'attendre, une baïonnette à la main. Tout était donc d'un calme Olympien du côté des Français qui dans deux heures se rendraient au front. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant dans l'autre camp où les soldats tentaient tant bien que mal d'éteindre le feu avec les moyens du bord. Un gros désordre régnait chez les Prussiens qui d'habitude étaient si ordonnés. Gilbert supervisait les opérations, braillant des ordres mêlés à des insultes adressées à l'autre blondasse même si ce dernier n'était plus là pour les entendre. Au bout d'une heure de galère, les hommes réussirent à maîtriser l'incendie. Il ne restait plus rien des vivres prusso-autrichiennes. Réunion de crise dans la tente de Prusse à trois heures du matin.

Cette réunion se déroula avec un Gilbert au paroxysme de l'énervement qui ne faisait que de balancer des insultes surtout quand il apprit que la bière était également partie en fumée avec le reste. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire : ses troupes n'avaient plus rien pour subsister, elles allaient donc se rendre au front sans rien dans l'estomac ce qui n'était pas vraiment conseillé. Ses hommes n'avaient pas fermé l'œil non plus puisque France les avait importuné toute la nuit en braillant sans compter l'incident qu'ils avaient dû gérer. Il avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Il n'avait pas pensé que le Français serait capable d'un tel plan de génie pour réduire à la fatigue ses soldats. Il maudissait ce chien qui avait usé de son amitié pour le trahir. Peu importe, il allait tout de même gagner. La défaite n'était pas envisageable pour son awesome-personne. Après avoir fait une bonne dizaine de fois le tour de son tapis, réfléchissant intensément, il en vint à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Demander de l'aide à Autriche et Angleterre serait vraiment le pire scénario pour lui, une honte, on piétinait sa fierté. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'improviser.

« Alors, que fait-on Herr ? Les troupes Françaises avancent et nos soldats ne peuvent pas partir aussi faibles ...

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il y avait une vigne non loin de là ?

- Si à environ un kilomètre, il y en a une.

- Allez la piller et ramenez tout le raisin que vous trouverez ! Ce sera déjà mieux que rien. »

Son général s'inclina puis réunit une petite troupe d'homme à cheval tenant de grands sacs. Ils revinrent leurs sacs remplis et tout le monde se jeta sur leur prise, complètement affamé par les événements de la veille. Du raisin ... Mouais, il n'allait pas aller loin avec cela mais au moins, ils seraient déjà plus performants. Seulement, Prusse avait oublié un seul détail : ce raisin était vert et l'eau prise dans un ruisseau tout près n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus propre.

Sept heures tapantes. Un épais brouillard s'était levé sur la petite commune de Valmy. Les soldats Français faisaient face aux soldats Prussiens, canons chargés. France passa en revu ses troupes sur son grand cheval puis fixa l'opposition. Herm ... Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'aller très bien, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. La plupart se tenait sur les canons, la mine creusée. Ils ne ressemblaient en rien aux soldats Prussiens sanguinaires et implacables dont tout le monde dressait le portrait. Il aperçut même quelques hommes se réfugier dans des buissons. Étrange ... Néanmoins, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait étant donné ce fichu brouillard qui les enveloppait. Un peu déstabilisé, il lança l'assaut, déterminé à en découdre.

Les hostilités étaient officiellement lancées. Une simple canonnade, pas vraiment de coup de sabre ni de tirs de baïonnettes. Les Prussiens répondaient au coup de canon des Français mollement comme vidés de leurs forces. Par contre, les Français avaient mangé du lion, ils se battaient tel des fauves profitant à fond de leur point fort : l'artillerie. Ce plateau s'y prêtait parfaitement. France jugeant que ses troupes se débrouillaient suffisamment bien sans lui, parti faire le point sur les opérations, croisant sur son chemin un Prusse plus si awesome que ça. France fixa le spectacle s'offrant à lui avec délectation, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir cette situation. Il se retint de rire mais au bout de quelques minutes, explosa comme jamais des larmes lui perlant du coin des yeux. Il se serait volontiers roulé par terre.

« Hon hon hon

- Halt dein Maul ... Urgh-. »

Cette simple réplique qui devait à la base intimer le silence à l'autre ne fit qu'augmenter l'intensité des Hon hon hon de la personne visée.

« Wenn du nicht das Maul zumachst, hast du gleich keinen Kopf mehr ... »

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Francis se mettait à se marrer en pleine guerre. Non, contrairement aux apparences, il n'avait pas encore perdu les plombs au point de rire d'un rien tout seul. Il était juste face à ce type qui n'arrêtait pas de se vanter sur sa classe qui se cramponnait le ventre, d'horribles grondements en sortant.

« Scheisse ... Urgh.

- Ah ça, tu ne pouvais pas mieux dire ... »

Et Gilbert partit se réfugier derrière un buisson pour étancher ses besoins naturels. Quoi de plus normal lorsque l'on atteint par la dysenterie. France, quant à lui, était toujours aussi hilare si bien qu'il en attrapa une crampe. Quand Prusse réapparut, bizarrement, Francis ne le regardait plus de la même manière. Un peu de sérieux ... Il était en guerre, bon sang !

« Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Hum ... Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de force pour me demander cela.

- J'te jure que si tu n'enlèves pas ce putain de sourire je vais te ...

- Oui ? Tu vas ? Hon hon ... Imagine ce que ça ferait si je mettais Hongrie au courant ainsi qu'Espagne, Autriche et-.

- NEIN ! Cet incident reste entre nous. Une seule personne est au courant et je te tue.

- Ça tombe bien, je dois aller en visite chez Espagne dans quelques temps ... Il mettra au courant Romano qui en parlera à ce petit Italie qui va sûrement l'ouvrir, le connaissant.

- T'as gagné. Tu veux quoi pour la fermer ?

- Que tu enlèves tes troupes et que tu battes en retraite.

- C'est une blague ? »

Alors que France allait encore faire chanter son Prussien dont les crampes s'accentuaient et qui se tordait à présent de douleur sur le sol, un général fit son apparition, accompagné de cris dans la langue de Voltaire :

- Vive la Nation ! Vive la Nation ! Vive la Nation !

- Dou bist schwarr, klén Prusssssse.

- France, je t'en supplie, je suis déjà malade alors ne massacre pas ma langue ... »

Le blond paru vexé à la remarque, persuadé pourtant qu'il avait mis le bon accent. Peu importe, de toute manière il avait gagné. Aaah, l'odeur de la victoire, voilà longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus senti. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu causer la maladie dans le camps adverse mais pour une fois qu'il avait de la chance et que Dieu était de son côté, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« C'est incroyable ! Répéta son général, On a battu l'armée Prussienne !

- Effectivement ... La Prusse est dans la merde semblerait-il. »

Le général ne comprit pas l'allusion mais elle fit mouche chez Gilbert qui grogna de rage tout en émettant un petit gémissement tant son ventre le faisait souffrir.

« Je me demande ce que les soldats adverses avaient Monsieur ... Ils étaient si faibles qu'une pichenette a réussi à les balayer.

- Une awesome-dysenterie. »

Se contenta de répondre France avant de repartir sur le front où ses troupes fêtaient la première victoire d'un peuple libre. Il ne restait plus personne mis à part les quelques morts des deux côtés. Une grande soirée s'en suivit où l'alcool coula à flot du côté Français et où Francis ne cessait de repenser à la merveilleuse image de son Gilbert atteint par des diarrhées. De l'autre côté, l'humeur était maussade et tout le monde avait mis les voiles. Inutile de décrire la gêne qu'éprouva le Prussien quand il dû expliquer la raison de sa défaite à Autriche. Bien sûr, il ne lui avoua pas la vérité et préféra inventer une version bien plus glorieuse où tout le monde avait combattu courageusement jusqu'à la mort.

Désormais quand France évoque fièrement sa belle Révolution lors d'un meeting, Prusse lui coupe toujours la parole en arguant que cela n'intéresse personne tandis que le blondinet ne peut s'empêcher de rire comme un dément en fixant l'albinos, allez savoir pourquoi.

* * *

_Du bist schwach, klein Franckreich ▬ _Tu es faible, petit France

_Wunderbar ▬ _Magnifique

_Gute Nacht, Frankreich ▬ _Bonne nuit, France

_FICK DICH ! ARSCHFICKER ! ▬ _Va te faire foutre ! Enculé !

_Halt dein Maul ▬ _Ta gueule

_Wenn du nicht das Maul zumachst, hast du gleich keinen Kopf mehr ... ▬ _Si tu ne fermes pas ta gueule, tu n'auras bientôt plus de tête.

Scheisse ▬ Merde

Voilou ~ N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos avis !

Chaque review participera à l'achat d'un stock de papiers toilette pour Prusse :3


End file.
